New-Gen Azumanga
by Storm the Wind
Summary: With the old students graduated, both Miss Yukari and Kurosawa are hoping for an easy year. Well they are in for some mild disappointment as they now have to dear with the new students including an otaku, a narcoleptic, a mean spirited demon-like girl, and more!
1. A New School Year

I don't own Azumanga Daioh in anyway! Azumanga Daioh is owned by Kiyohiko Azuma. I only own my OCs used in the story.

A New School Year Begins

In a Japanese high school, a woman in her 20's to 30's with long brown hair is walking through the halls.

"Ah! School back in session!" The woman says excitedly. "Yeah I'm all pumped!" She laughs to herself. "Normally I hate work! But I have a good feeling this year!" She exclaims before opening a door into her class. "Good morni-" She starts before getting hit upside the head with a chalk easer.

The entire class has gone silent.

The woman stays quiet and smiles. She walks over to her desk.

She suddenly laughs. "Good one! Classic!" She continues to laugh before sitting down. Suddenly a bucket of water falls on top of her head.

"…. OKAY!" The woman starts yelling, over her good mood. "WHO THE HELL PUT UP THESE PRANKS?!" She yells.

"Hehe…" The woman looks over at a girl who is looks calm and relaxed.

"YOU!" She yells before walking over to the girl.

The girl, who is a freshman with short purple hair, looks up at her.

"YOU SET THOSE DIDN'T YOU!?" She asked her.

"I'm really sorry. I wanted to see if it would really work." The girl tells her.

"See if what would work?" The teacher asked, looking annoyed.

"My trap that I made." She says. "I saw it in an anime and thought it be fun to try out for real."

"Anime?" The teacher asked.

"Yes ma'am." The girl responds, which seems to annoy the teacher more.

"God damn it! I got a freaking otaku!" She complains to herself before walking off.

The girl laughs to herself.

Yuki the Mischief

'My name is Yuki. I'm an otaku who loves anime and manga. The hair I got right now isn't even mine, it's just a wig. I'm a freshman and my homeroom teacher is Ms. Yukari.' The girl narrates for herself. 'And also I love performing actions from animes as well.'

Yukari goes back to her desk. "I have more important things to worry about." She says as she sits down. "Like hating myself for coming to this god forsaken place in the morning!" She complains before lying her head down.

"Mmmm zzzzz." A girl with long blue hair is asleep about 2 seats behind Yuki. "Nyeh!"

"Hey! Miyako!" Yuki calls to the girl.

Miyako just stays asleep.

"… Excuse can you switch seats with me?" She asks the boy behind her who gladly accepts.

Yuki smiles at Miyako. "Awww she's so cute when she's asleep." She says. "MIYAKO!" She yells into the girl's ear.

"AHHH!" Miyako snaps awake. "Hmm? When I get to school?" She asks.

"Miyako you've been here for over half an hour." Yuki tells her, looking a bit worried.

"Oh and is this our teacher?" Miyako asks.

"Hmm?" Yuki turns around and sees Yukari glares down at them. "Uh… Nihao." She says nervously.

Later on during class, both girls have bumps on their heads and crying a bit.

Miyako the Sloth

During lunch break.

Miyako is eating on the roof of the school by herself.

'My name is Miyako, freshman in Ms. Yukari's class. I'm what you call an idiot, I prefer sleeping over most anything and books just hurt my head. My parents say it may be dyslexia, but I don't know if that's even a word.' She narrates.

Soon Yuki joins her to eat. She's eating a chocolate cornet.

'Yuki is my best friend, well she's really my only friend. She's obsessed with anime, which explains why she eating something like that.' Miyako laughs a bit. 'But what anime is she referencing anyway? Man, I can't remember.'

"Hehe can't figure it out can you?" Yuki asks with a smirk. "It's like off Lucky Star, I thought I try it too!" She explains.

"Oh I see." Miyako says.

'I'm not as of into anime as Yuki is, she even tells people she is named after an anime character named Yuki, that's also why she's wearing a purple hair wig today. I think she's abit weird, but I love her anyway… Wait! I mean like a sister!'

Miyako sighs and yawns.

"Tired again already?" Yuki asked, looking a bit worried.

"Yeah I think so." Miyako answers, rubbing her eyes.

"Whatever, but you're walking yourself back to class." Yuki tells her.

Soon the two girls are walking back to class, but Miyako passes out asleep half way there.

The Girl of Silence

"Okay everyone, we're be reading English in here." Yukari informs her class. "Now then who wants to read?" She asks while smiling at the students. Her attention turns to Miyako, who is sleeping.

"Zzzz." Miyako snores silently

Yukari walks over to her and gently wakes her up.

"Hmmm?" Miyako wakes up and looks at Ms. Yukari.

"You have a nice nap Miyako?" Yukari asks while smiling.

"Actually yes it was very nice." Miyako answered before getting hit upside the head. "OW!" She yells in pain.

"STOP SLEEPING IN MY CLASS!" Yukari yells at her before walking back to her desk. "Anyway, you in the very back!" Yukari yells to a girl with long black hair and glasses. "You read first."

The girl just stares off, not responding at all.

Yukari gets more annoyed. "HEY CAN YOU HEAR!? I SAID READ DAMN IT OR ELSE!" She yells.

The girl still doesn't seem phased at all. She simply stares up at the ceiling and seems to be lost in her own mind.

"DAMN IT! SHE CALLED MY BLUFF!" Yukari yells.

Yukari sits back in her seat and holds her head.

"… First an otaku, then a tired moron, and now a mute!" Yukari complains. "This year can't get much weirder."

"I think I can prove you wrong on that." A girl's voice sounds from the room's door.

Yuzazu the Demon Girl

"Huh?" Yukari looks where the voice came from.

She sees a young girl who can be no older than 11 years old. She has hair that is whiter than snow, she's very short compared to the other students, her eyes shine bright yellow. She's also wearing a black version of the girl uniform instead of pink.

"What do you want kid?" Yukari asks.

"I'll have you know I'm just as old as the rest of these students." She tells her. "I'm transferring into this class as of today."

"Ugh! Not more students!" Yukari groans as she slouches in her desk. "Fiiiiiine…. Just introduce yourself to the class."

The girl walks up to the front of the room.

"I'm Yuzazu Onimto. I'll be attending your school from here on." She tells the class.

"If there are any questions for her…. Eh…." Yukari just groans, not bothering to finish her sentence.

"Why are you so short?" Yuki asks.

Yuzazu looks at Yuki, who is smiling at her.

"I'm going to hate you aren't I?" She asks, looking annoyed.

"Hehe probably." Yuki says as she laughs.

End of Day One

Students begin to head home.

Yuki looks around as everyone changes out of their school shoes and into their own shoes.

"Have any idea why we have to wear a specific pair of shoes just for school?" She asks.

"Isn't it to keep dirt from your shoes from entering the school?" Miyako asks.

"Yeah but why? Dirt is going to enter anyway." Yuki explains, changing her shoes.

"You're over thinking it." Yuzazu walks to them. "It's here, so just do it." She tells them.

"Makes sense to me." Miyako says, is lying down on a bench.

"I hear schools in other countries don't have to do it." Yuki says.

"Well that's other countries, this is Japan." Yuzazu tells her.

With Yukari, she's walking over to another teacher in the teacher's lounge

"NYAMO!" Yukari starts tearing up. "Help me!"

The other teacher sighs. "What's wrong this time, in debt, dinner money, or…" She goes on before being interrupted.

"It's nothing about money this time!" Yukari exclaims. "Why do I always get the weird kids?"

The other woman sighs. "Okay which ones are you talking about?" She asks.

"Well there's a mute girl, a demonic kid, a lazy ass idiot, and an otaku!" She tells her.

"Well I have some strange ones too you know. Besides tomorrow I'll have your class for the first time for gym class, I'll see for myself. Now leave me alone please." She tells her.

"… By the way, can I have money for dinner?" Yukari asks.  
The other woman slams her desk. "I KNEW IT!"


	2. Miss Kurosawa's Classes

Ms. Kurosawa's Homeroom

'My name is Minamo Kurosawa, a high school gym teacher. I have what you would call, an above average life.' The teacher from before narrates.

"Let's see, Yukari pointed out her strange students, so what do I have?" She says to herself while looking over her homeroom class.

The class looks mostly average, nothing really special.

Kurosawa sighs in relief. "Thank god, I don't think I can put up with too much excitement this year." She says to herself.

"Hehehe." Suddenly a strange laughing is heard at the room's door. "Pardon me; is this the room of Miss Kurosawa?"

At the door was a girl wearing large rounded glasses and looked like she was half insane.

"…. And I spoke too soon." Kurosawa says with a sigh.

The Mad Scientist

"My name is Madeline; most people just call me by my nickname after awhile though." She tells the class.

"Really and what nickname is that?" Kurosawa asks.

"Mad." She tells her, snickering maliciously.

The class goes blank and silent.

"I'm also a science prodigy and an intellectual genius!" She continues.

One student raises their hand.

"What kind of science are you good at?" The random student asks.

"Well how about a demonstration?" Madeline asks. "Who wants me to vaporize them into ashes?!"

Suddenly the entire class is gone.

"Huh? Where everyone go?" She asks as she looks around.

Miss Kurosawa just sighs in depression.

First Gym Class

A class of students is outside, all wearing the school's gym uniform.

"Shouldn't we have been out here yesterday?" Yuzazu asks.

"zzzzz" Miyako is asleep next to Yuzazu.

"…" The silent girl is on the other side of her.

"…. You're both great at keeping a conversation." Yuzazu says sarcastically.

Soon Ms. Kurosawa walks out wearing a jacket and track pants.

"Okay girls line up." She tells them.

The girls do as told and line up side-by-side.

"Okay let's see whose here." She says as she goes through each student.

She walks up to one student and stops. "Huh?" She looks confused, seeing no one in the spot.

"I'm down here." Yuzazu says as Kurosawa looks down to see her.

"Oh I'm so sorry; I wasn't expecting another child prodigy after one had already left." She tells her.

"I'm not a prodigy." Yuzazu tells the coach. "I'm just short for my age."

"Oh, I see, my bad." Kurosawa tells her. "You must be Yuzazu."

"What gives you that idea?" She asks.

"Well Yukari gave me some brief descriptions of her class and…. Let's say you fit one of them closer than others." She tells her, quickly moving away.

Miyako and the Silent

"Okay next are you two." Kurosawa says as she walks over to Miyako, who's still asleep, and the girl who says nothing.

Ms. Kurosawa already looks annoyed, but calms down. She gently wakes up Miyako.

"Nyeh, is it lunch already?" Miyako asks, still in a tired daze.

"No, can I get your name please?" Kurosawa asks.

"Oh is that it? My name is Miyako." She tells her before immediately falling back to sleep.

"Come on try to stay awake." The teacher tells her.

Miyako opens her eyes and yawns. "Wow, at least I wasn't hit in the head with a ruler this time." She says with a lazy smile.

"Ok then. Now how about you?" Kurosawa turns to the other girl.

"…." The girl just stares at her.

"Uh can I ask for your name please?" Kurosawa asks.

"….." The girl doesn't respond at all.

"… Not the talkative type are you?" She asks.

The girl still doesn't respond.

"… So far you're my favorite." Kurosawa tells her before moving on.

Kurosawa meets Yuki

"Okay and the last girl is….." Ms. Kurosawa starts but stops once she sees the girl at the end of the line.

The girl has short pink hair and has a collar on with a chain hanging from it.

"Uh so what's your name?" She asks, looking confused.

"Names Yuki, hobbies include anime and cosplay." Yuki tells her.

"And I'm hoping this is all part of the cosplaying hobby." Kurosawa tells her, gesturing to her how she's dress.

"That's right, you're not as dumb as Ms. Yukari let on." Yuki tells her.

"Oh is that so?" Kurosawa asks, looking very annoyed.

"Hehe." Yuki giggles with a smirk. "Also why does she call you Nyamo?"

"Because she wants an early grave…" Kurosawa mutters.

Yuki looks a bit confused.

Gym Class Successes and Failures

"Alright girls, since the attendance took longer than expect; you will all just run a couple of laps around the track." Ms. Kurosawa tells them all.

Soon the students start running.

The silent girl is just simply walking the laps, Yuzazu is trying to run but can't keep up with most of the girls, and Yuki is running but isn't going too fast or too slow.

Yuki slows herself down.

"Yuzazu you need to run faster!" She tells the short girl.

"Quiet you! Not all of us have long legs like you!" She yells at her.

"Long? I'm not that tall, she is though." Yuki says, gesturing to the mute girl.

"You good at running when you're trying?" Yuzazu asks the girl.

The girl simply shakes her head.

"Hmm? Wait where's Miyako?" Yuki asks as she looks around.

At the starting line, Miyako is sleeping peacefully.

"… Well that ain't going to end well." Yuki says, looking a bit worried.

Showers and Baths

After running all the laps, the girls are cleaning off from sweating.

"O w ow ow!" Miyako exclaims in pain. "It hurts so much." She's covered in shoe prints.

"Well you shouldn't have been sleeping on the line." Yuzazu tells her, washing herself off.

"You were running over me as well!" Miyako exclaims.

"Yeah yeah, tell it to someone who cares." She ignores her.

Yuki is washing herself but seems to be lost in thought.

"Hey otaku! You dead over there!" Yuzazu yells at her.

"I was just thinking." Yuki starts. "Here in Japan, we start bathing by washing off first right?" She asks.

"Uh yeah, why do you ask?" Miyako answers.

"I heard somewhere that Americans do one or the other." Yuki tells them.

"So they either wash off or bathe?" Yuzazu asks.

"Yeah, how weird is that?" Yuki asks.

"Almost as weird as the girl with pink hair and a chain." Miyako and Yuzazu say at the same time.


End file.
